Devilry
by Woor Energy
Summary: Squeezie était-il devenu fou ? Ou des fantômes se trouvaient réellement chez lui ? Alors qu'il était prêt à découvrir la vérité, le Prof avait subitement disparu... [Crackfic - Mention de Squeezie x Prof héhéhéhé]


_Hey, vous suivez les vidéos de Squeezie ? Si oui, vous avez sûrement vu la dernière sur "Devilry", un jeu d'horreur où l'on doit défendre sa famille en plein nuit de fantômes qui veulent les buter JUSQU'AU DERNIER MUHAHAHAHAHAHA /SBAFF/. Et on les tue avec un couteau et de la lumière #NikLaLojik_

 _Du coup, suite à cela, une idée de Crackfic m'est venue avec le pairing Squeezie x Prof (Squeerof ? Profeezie ? Ouais nan, c'est de la merde). La bise._

 _Enjoy !_

/\/\/\

Tout était paisible chez Squeezie et le Prof cette nuit-là. Les deux hommes dormaient à poings fermés... Ou presque.  
Lucas devenait de plus en plus paranoïaque ces derniers temps. Lorsqu'il se levait la nuit pour aller boire ou se rendre aux toilettes, il entendait des bruits très suspects dans la cuisine, mais n'arrivait jamais à savoir ce qu'il s'y passait. Et si ces dernières années à jouer à des jeux vidéos d'horreur et à insulter les fantômes ou les monstres l'avait rendu complètement fou ? Ou, à l'inverse, tout cela était-il devenu réel et le jeune adulte ainsi que son compagnon courraient-ils un grave danger sans pour autant en être informés ?

Cette nuit, bien décidé à découvrir la vérité pour pouvoir enfin dormir sur ses deux oreilles, le testeur de jeux vidéos se leva de son lit, et fouilla dans la table de chevet afin d'en retirer une lampe torche et un couteau -ce dernier restant toujours avec lui depuis quelques semaines, que voulez-vous, paranoïaque jusqu'au bout. Il sortit timidement de la chambre avant de se rendre compte que son bien-aimé scientifique ne se trouvait plus dans leur nid douillet.

Bordel, les fantômes ne l'avaient quand même pas...

Désormais fou de rage, les larmes aux yeux, Squeezie se rendit hors de la pièce, cette fois-ci en courant, allumant sa lampe torche qui diffusa une lumière blafarde et défaillante.

"Merde ! Les piles vont bientôt me lâcher, c'est pas le moment !" Grogna-t-il, tout bas.

Malgré tout, il avança jusqu'au salon, les mains tremblantes, et entendit un bruit à sa gauche qui provenait tout droit (des tréfonds des enfeeeeeers /SBAFF/) de la cuisine. Sans attendre plus longtemps, mais malgré tout anxieux et la peur au ventre, il s'y dirigea à vive allure.

C'est à ce moment précis que sa foutue lampe torche décida de l'abandonner. La salope.

"Ah, non, noooon, pas maintenant ! Dit-il avec désespoir.

-Lucas ?"

Alors que le susnommé brandit son couteau avec hésitation, pour se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes des esprits qui rôdaient dans son appartement, quelqu'un actionna la lumière, l'éblouissant.

Le Prof se trouvait devant lui, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés contre son torse.

"Puis-je savoir ce qu'il te prends ?

-Oh, Prof, tu vas bien, je suis tellement soulagé ! S'écria Lucas en laissant tomber son arme et sa lampe au sol tout en serrant son petit ami contre lui. Ca va, ils ne t'ont rien fait ?

-Mais enfin, de qui parles-tu ?

-Bah des fantômes, quelle question !"

Le savant se recula, la mine perplexe, avant d'éclater de rire sous le regard d'un Squeezie désemparé.

"Hé ! Arrête de te moquer de moi !

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire... Enfin, tu as trop joué aux jeux vidéos ! Il n'y aucuns fantôme ici, c'est moi qui me lève quasiment toutes les nuits ! Mais crois-moi, si des fantômes voulaient ma mort, je pense que je le saurais !

-Non, c'est juste qu'ils ont corrompu ton esprit pour te faire dire ce qu'ils veulent ! Tu es possédé, retourne te coucher, ça te passeras !"

Le Prof ricana de la naïveté de son compagnon et déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres avant de retourner dans leur chambre, tandis que Lucas ramassait son couteau et sa lampe. Il passa la nuit entière à arpenter les pièces de la maison sans fermer l'œil une seule fois, passant de temps en temps vers le Prof qui se foutait bien de sa gueule. Et il y avait de quoi.


End file.
